gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Rising: Reloaded
Dead Rising: Reloaded is a reboot of the beloved franchise, taking place in an expanded Fortune City (2.5x Off the Record), with a new, younger Frank West, new weapons, vehicles and the entire lot. Frank would be there to cover an international motocross event, before the outbreak occurs and he stumbles upon the scoop of a lifetime. A huge part of this game would come after everything is actually done. After all the DLC is released, at Gamescon the following year after release (2019), Capcom would announce that coming to PC is mod tools, which would arrive on PC towards the end of 2020. These mod tools would allow you to create or retexture combo weapons and vehicles, change up psychopath battles, create or edit modes, that kind of thing. But best of all, included is a map creator, so you can create your own Dead Rising worlds. Build your very own mall or casino, place down weapons, add a boss battle and get ready for some carnage. Similar to Fallout 4 and games like it, you would be able to download certain mods on console, but not able to make them. CONSOLES: XBOX ONE (Timed Exclusive), PC 10 & Steam and PS4 (1 Year after XBOX ONE) RATING: R 18+ ---- '''The Location: Old Areas: - Royal Flush Plaza - Palisades Mall - Uranus Zone - Fortune Park - The Platinum Strip - The Silver Strip - Fortune City Arena - South Plaza - Food Court - Yucatan Casino - Americana Casino - Slot Ranch Casino - Atlantica Casino - Fortune City Hotel - The Underground - The Safehouse New Areas: - Street Fighter World (Theme Park) - Nero's Palace (Casino) - The Labyrinth Casino (Casino) - Route 66 (Casino) - The Grand Canyon (Casino) - Fortune City Convention Center - Lone Star Plaza (Mall) - The Dusty Strip - Car Park - Fortune City Hospital - Fortune City Police Station Story: ---- Frank West is a young up and coming reporter looking to break through the glass ceiling, at any cost necessary. His bosses constantly held him back from becoming huge, and so he went freelance. His old friend Rebecca Chang encourages Frank to come to Fortune City with Channel Six Action News to cover the international motocross event happening there. After a night at the event, Frank returns to his hotel room. When he awakes in the morning, hell on Earth has been unleashed. Now his job is to uncover what really went down, and get the truth out to the world. Throughout the game, you go through Cases (Main Missions) and Scoops (Side Missions) to expose the Fortune City incident. Carlito Keyes is the man who started the outbreak, but the U.S military are trying to cover it up. This leads to them hiring an assassin who stalks Frank as you play through the story. Agent X will show up through the story, but may also spawn at random points, where you will be forced to fight him. Defeating him will force him into retreat. At the end of the game, you will have to make a choice between fame or morale. This combined with previous actions will give you one of the games multiple endings, the best ones being that you and the survivors escape alive, but the story is lost or the survivors escape, you die, but the incident is exposed. The worst ending would be everyone dies, the city is fire bombed and the entire incident is covered up. ---- ---- Frank's default appearance is that of a 32 year old Frank West, in his DR4 outfit but with aviators, and on the cover, he has this game's signature combo weapon, the Thunderbuss (Blunderbuss + Blast Frequency Gun) The second player gets Rebecca Chang, who now wears jeans instead of a skirt, among other elements of her redesign. Gameplay: The game plays just like Dead Rising 3 and Dead Rising 4 in terms of crafting, movement and everything else, but the good old time limit from the older games returns, HOWEVER... people are always complaining they don't have enough time to do all the missions, let alone mess around and have fun. So, what I've done, is with the same amount of missions, instead of cramming it into 3 days, I've spread it across 7. So the timer works the same as DR2 and DR1, but spread across just over double the days. Modes: There are three on-disc modes. The Story Mode, which when you complete unlocks Sandbox Mode, with Multiplayer unlocked from the start alongside the story. Sandbox now has two options when you start up a save, Normal or Infinity, which is the Infinity Mode from the original Dead Rising. Multiplayer is games of competitive multiplayer, where two teams (U.S Rangers & Phenotrans) face each other for control of Fortune City. The three modes in Multiplayer are Team Deathmatch, Capture the Queens and Search & Rescue. Story Mode features two player co-op (Frank West & Rebecca Chang). ---- Bosses: ---- Case Bosses: Carlito Keyes, Raymond Sullivan, Agent X, Isabella and Valentina Keyes ---- ---- Side Bosses: Adam the Clown, ---- ---- Combo Weapons: Thunderbuss (Blunderbuss + Blast Frequency Gun) Sledgesaw (Sledgehammer + Cement Saw) Jazz Hands (MMA Gloves + Handgun) Blambow (Crossbow + Fireworks) Dragon Punch (Boxing Gloves + Motorcycle Engine) The Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails) Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + Light Machine Gun) Paddlesaw (Paddle + Chainsaw) Sterilizer (Chemicals + Syringe Gun) Cryo Pod (Fire Extinguisher + Escape Pod) Grim Reaper (Scythe + Katana) Laser Eyes (Alien Mask + Gems) Sabre Shot (Sawed-Off Shotgun + Machete) Laser Sword (Gems + Flashlight) ---- Super Combo Weapons: Ultimate Combo Weapons: Thundersaw (Thunderbuss + Sledgesaw)